


Landfall

by Dellessa



Series: Pursuit [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Landfall

_“The longest absence is less perilous to love than the terrible trials of incessant proximity.”  
~Edna St. Vincent Millay_

It was bright and early the morning when the transmission came in.

**::Starship Valor to Autobot City.::**

Prowl, who was normally a calm bot, nearly fell out of his seat at the hail. Monitor duty was normally a quiet job. He collected himself quickly. He was not the SIC for nothing. **::Valor, this is Autobot Prowl. State your purpose.::**

**::Downloading.::**

Putting caution aside he accepted the transmission, and started a scan once he had their coordinates. Prowl frowned, thumbing through the information he now had. Class V cruiser from New Vos. Autobot frequency. It was one of their’s at least. He scrolled through the roster, his optics widening on some familiar names:  
Chromia  
Mirage  
Hound  
Hot Rod  
Bluestreak  
Arcturus  
Galaxyreaver  
ShootingStar  
Novalight  
Flashfire  
Silentsky  
Starspinner  
Skywriter  
Sadira  
Rigel  
Menkar

His spark skipped a beat on the fifth name down. His own sparkling? Surely not. That thought was only followed shortly by the realization that Chromia was on the list as well. He could only feel sorry for Ironhide. It was not going to be pretty. Lastly, he wondered who had made the duty roster. It was all out of order.

**::Permission to land. ETA 2.5 megacycles.:**

**::Permission granted.::** He sent a last data burst with the coordinates of the landing site, and cut the link.

**::Prowl to Optimus.::**

**::Optimus. What is wrong?::**

**::You had to ask. We have incoming visitors. Valor, to be precise, sir. ETA 2 and a half earth hours.::**

**::Thanks for the heads up, Optimus out.::**

Prowl shook himself off, and frowned. He had already sent the ship’s original databurst to Ironhide, and to Arcee. They should at least have warning. As an after thought he sent the data burst to Ratchet. He could have been mistaken, but he knew those other names as well.

OoOoOoOo

Ratchet received the databurst, frowned, finding it odd that Prowl had sent it to him. He frowned again, scanning the information and froze. 

“Something wrong?” Optimus asked, looking concerned as Ratchet grabbed not one wrench but a handful, and stomped out of the medbay. 

“No, nothing is wrong, I’m just going to kill the twins, that is all.” 

Optimus’ brows rose, and he followed Ratchet down the hallway. More curious than anything. He had honestly never seen Ratchet this angry. 

The medic caught up with said twins in the rec room and lobbed a wrench at Sunny’s head. Sunny ducked in time, but Sides was not so lucky as one glanced at his shoulder.

“What in Primus’ name was that for?” Sides yelled.

“You let me believe you had killed him.”

“What are you talking about?” Sunny asked, ducking another wrench. It missed his head by an inch. 

“Shootingstar.”

“Oh.” Sides said, “Yeah...forgot to tell you about that.” 

Optimus watched the exchange, brows raised as he realized what the fight was about. He took a step back from Ratchet, his gaze meeting the twins’. The jig was up, as it were. 

Ratchet frowned seeing the expression in the twins’ faces, and turned to Optimus. His gaze murderous. “You knew about this too, didn’t you?” His optics narrowed and Optimus took a step back.

“Ah...perhaps. Possibly.”

“Is there anyone in this world that didn’t already know.”

“Megsy didn’t, if that’s any help.” Sides snickered.

“No, that really doesn’t help at all.” Ratchet finally said, looking suddenly weary. “Why?”

“We couldn’t take the chance that anyone else would find out and the information get back to Megatron.” Optimus sighed, “They took the little twins with them. Megatron’s twins,” Optimus ammended. “I couldn’t refuse. Not when they were saving my kin. I am sorry Ratchet, truly. I have wanted to tell you. I just could not.”

Ratchet frowned, and looked away. His spark hurt. But he nodded, not quite about to look at Optimus yet. “I understand.”

OoOoOoOo

_Two and a half hours later..._

Valor landed quietly and it’s crew embarked. Chromia led the way, an amused look on her face. “Sir, reinforcements from New Vos. We were hoping to be of service to you.”

“I am sure you will be.” Optimus nodded, looking amused. “I am sure you all will,” he said, scanning the expectant faces. He was more than pleased with the number of fliers in the landing.

Arcturus stepped forward, “Autobots’ seeker trine; Arcturus, Rigel and Galaxyreaver reporting for duty. You are looking well, Uncle.”

“As are you. It is good to see you well.”

Arcturus nodded, looking about eagerly. In truth he was already itching to take to the skies. 

Sam and Kaela finally came to stand by Optimus, giving their greetings to each bot as Optimus introduced them. It was all going smoothly, nearly all the new bots were off the ship when a blue colored blur ran past them, and tackled Prowl of all people. Prowl for his part hugged the bot back. The two chattered back and forth in Cybertronian for some minutes before they seemed to realize they had attracted the crowds’ attention. Prowl looked around, optics wide, and finally put a hand on the other mech’s shoulder, leading him away.

Sam blinked, confused. “I thought he and Jazz....” he said to no one in particular.

Sideswipe leaned in, “It’s not like that. Bluestreak is Jazz and Prowl’s sparkling.” 

“Oh....” Sam said, his own eyes wide. 

“‘Oh.’ he says”, Ratchet groused, looking caught between irritation and expectation himself. 

Sam just shook his head, and thought Ratchet was acting odder than usual. Sam would almost say the medic was giddy. He shook his head and frowned. Watching as Ratchet stepped forward. Alarm blossoming in his own chest as he noticed the number of Seekers suddenly present. His alarm only increasing when the medic made a bee-line for the tallest of the group. Sam watched the two talk and blinked in confusion when Ratchet suddenly hugged the other bot.

“Ah...is Ratch okay?” He asked looking to Sides.

“Yeah, he’s okay.” Sides shrugged, giving the boy a little smile before he and Sunstreaker headed over to the seeker themselves.

“Everyone is acting crazy.” Sam shook his head, glancing over at Kaela. “Even Barricade.” He frowned, noticing Mikaela’s mech chatting with a dark red seeker, the one Prime had called Arcturus. 

“They are family, they haven’t seen them in a long time,” Mikaela said, tilting her head in that way that he knew she was talking to Barricade. “And he wants me to meet them.” she laughed, already making her way to Barricade’s side.

OoOoOoOo

Optimus sat back, and watched the festivities around them. He could not help but be pleased. This was exactly what they needed for the morale of the troops. The younglings were all happy and better still the new arrivals seemed to be blending right in. Most importantly, Ratchet had forgiven him. The mech in question’s holoform was beside him, Optimus’ arm around his shoulders holding him close. Ratchet was distracted, but he could not really be surprised about that.

Ratchet watched the crowd, his eyes wide. Optimus couldn’t help but stare, finding Ratchet attractive to distraction even in this form. He was tall, not as tall as Optimus but a nice height. He had a shock of sandy blonde hair and the darkest blue eyes, which were half hidden by the glasses perched on his nose. 

Ratchet shook his head, “I still can’t believe he is alive. And the sparklings.” the medic’s brows rose. “I have grand-spraklings.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

“You do.” Optimus agreed, amused by it himself. “I---I wouldn’t mind having some myself.” he added in a quiet tone.

Ratchet nodded, his eyes wandering to the crowd, finally alighting on his eldest off-spring. They had been chasing after Bluestreak all night. He hoped to Primus that Prowl didn’t end up off-lining one or both of them over it. Not when he had just got one of his other offspring back. It would be a tragedy. Still he smiled, truly smiled.

Optimus hmm’d, and stood suddenly, offering Ratchet his hand. Ratchet blinked up for him for a moment before finding himself pulled onto the dance floor. `

“It will be fun.” Optimus laughed, pulling Ratchet deeper into the press of bodies, and for once Ratchet shrugged, laughed and lost himself in it. 

Optimus grinned, moving closer to Ratchet he scanned the room for one moment, spotting his niece dancing on one of the tables, he could only chuckle inside. This was, after all what they all needed. His eyes wandered back to Ratchet, and smirked before he leaned in, kissing him. Optimus’ spark skipped a pulse, only halfway surprised when Ratchet kissed him back instead of pushing him away. He laughed weakly when the kiss ended, not even pretending to dance any longer. “We should probably think about rescuing your offspring before Prowl kills them both. It would be a horrible end to a joyous occasion.”

Ratchet’s lip twitched up into a sly little half-smile. “I think they will survive a bit longer.”


End file.
